Rachas de suerte
by Kick-69
Summary: Beth Greene, cantante en bares de mala suerte y Daryl Dixon, visitante de bares de mala suerte. Una noche intercambian tensas palabras en la barra y las rachas de mala suerte los unirán por un tiempo. Pero estas malas vibras, ¿serán su golpe de buena suerte? AU (sin zombis)
1. La suerte de los Greene (I)

_**Título: Rachas de suerte. (AU)**_

_**Capítulo uno: La suerte de los Greene.**_

_**Rating: T.**_

_**Parting: Beth/Daryl.**_

_**Advertencia: es un AU así que me disculpan mis errores, ya que es el primero.**_

_**Espero les guste, sin más, el primer capítulo.**_

_**La suerte de los Greene (I)**_

Beth Greene se acomodó un poco más su chaqueta liviana y se miró al espejo por última vez. Revisó que su leve delineado no estuviese demasiado corrido y nerviosamente, se llevó las manos a su trenza desordenada.

Era la tercera vez en la semana que un bar de cuarta la contrataba para cantar durante la noche. Si se hablaba de la paga, era muy baja pero lo que en realidad la menuda rubia quería, era hacerse conocer un poco más. Y como todos los grandes artistas, ella empezaría desde abajo. Por eso se negaba a tentar la suerte y forzarla yendo a Los Ángeles o Nueva York para cumplir el típico sueño de la chica de campo.

No, Beth Greene lo haría bien: no se vendería, todo sería por mérito propio. Desde abajo, trabajo humilde, como sus padres les enseñaron a todos sus hijos.

—Bethy, realmente debes cambiar de vestimenta si quieres hacerte conocer.

Beth bufó exasperada. Su mejor amiga Riley estaba con ella en la nueva presentación. Como en todas las anteriores. Era una hermosa persona, tanto por dentro y fuera, pero su sentido de la moda muchas veces exasperaba a la gente en general. Y Beth, como buena chica granjera, era muy simple.

—Yo creo que está bien— retrucó la rubia mirándose por última vez en el espejo de pie de aquel baño, acomodándose una falsa arruga en su remerón.

—Ay, Beth. Algo más ajustado y brilloso hará milagros— Riley retocó su perfecto maquillaje y se volteó hacia Beth—dejemos ese aspecto de tu vida de lado -por ahora- y centrémonos en el canto. ¿Has bebido todas esas cosas raras que preparas antes de subir al escenario?

Beth sonrió. Por más que su morena amiga fuera bastante insoportable cuando se ponía en plan _Top Model_, era una de las pocas personas que la había apoyado con su futura carrera como cantante. Aún recuerda cuán difícil había sido para ella abandonar la tranquilidad de _Mert County_ y más cuando sabía, que su hermano estaba enfadado con ella. Pero como Hershel Greene había dicho: él no le cortaría las alas, y si el sueño de su hija menor era ser cantante, que corriera tras él.

—¿Eres Greene? — preguntó un muchacho joven y alto con un delantal. Estaba bajo el marco de la puerta del baño de mujeres y miraba a ambas chicas con ansiedad.

—Sí, ella es— respondió Riley bajando unas octavas el volumen de su voz. Beth rió internamente.

—Ya, al escenario— ordenó bruscamente pero antes de irse, le regaló una sonrisa ladina a la morena.

—¡Aiiiiiiinsh, pero qué guapo! — Chilló ésta entusiasmada, empujando a Beth por el camino— ¡anda, ve y conquista al mundo! Que yo conquisto al barman.

…

—Eh… hola— Beth frunció el ceño cuando el micrófono hizo un fuerte chillido y se alejó de él con inercia.

Si había veinte personas en el bar, era buena suerte. Todos repartidos entre las mesas de pool y las mesas de bebida con sillas precarias. Una barra bastante más corta de lo normal a la derecha de Beth, donde Riley estaba sentada haciéndole ojitos al barman. Beth tragó un suspiro y luego de mirar al joven deejay quien le hacía señas para que intentase hablar de vuelta, se acercó al instrumento.

Se armó de valor, respiró hondo y largó de sopetón.

—Soy Beth Greene y cantaré una canción— inmediatamente, se sintió patética pero luego de los aullidos y aplausos de su amiga, comenzó a tocar los acordes con su guitarra.

Beth se sintió nerviosa y angustiada, pero cuando los minutos pasaron y canción tras canción cantó, se sintió bastante tranquila. Pasaba siempre lo mismo y se preguntaba si alguna vez las cosas cambiarían. La verdad era que no muchos le prestaban atención. Estaban concentrados en liar con alguna muchacha e irse de allí algún hotel de mala suerte. Pero a Beth no le importaba, porque alguien la oiría en algún momento.

Cuando la hora reglamentada para cantar llegó a su medida, agradeció a todas –quien Riley sólo le contesto- y se bajó del pequeño y casi cuadrado escenario del rincón. Guardó su adorada guitarra en el estuche y lo dejó detrás de la barra, donde Riley ya estaba curioseando.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó la rubia medio riendo.

—Scott me ha invitado— contestó su amiga guiñándole el ojo— ¡te invito un trago, mini Greene!

Beth se rió y bebió un poco de su botella de agua. No debería beber alcohol, su profesor de canto se lo advertía cada clase cuando aún iba a bachillerato. Pero una vez cada tanto, no dañaría a nadie. Sintió una presencia a su lado y Beth se giró disimuladamente, para ver a un hombre un poco mayor que ella. Ya lo había visto en la mesa de pool, recostado con un taco en sus manos. Beth le sonrió un poco, por mero compromiso y aceptó el vaso que Riley le entregaba.

—Nuevamente, _Rockstar_ ha sido mi favorita— comentó la morena sonriendo a Beth, orgullosa— es taaaaaaan tierna.

—Lo que pasa es que…

—Espera a que te contagien tu primer herpes.

Las cabezas de ambas chicas se giraron casi rígidamente hacia la voz que había dicho semejante grosería. El hombre tenía una pequeña sonrisa ladeada y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

—¿Disculpa? — graznó Beth, comenzando a sentir calor en sus mejillas.

—Que cuando idealizan a los _rockstars_— gruñó el hombre moviendo sus dedos formando falsas comillas en el aire— les contagian el herpes. No son así cómo tú piensas, las drogas son su vida. No tú.

Beth giró su taburete para quedar totalmente enfrentada hacia aquel hombre que honraba burlarse -y degradar- una de sus canciones favoritas y por supuesto, de su cantante favorita.

—¿Y tú quién eres para decir semejante…

—¿Idiotez? — advirtió Riley que parecía divertirse con la situación.

—Exacto— asintió su amiga rubia provocando una risa sarcástica de parte de su interlocutor.

—Soy mayor que tú, eso lo dice todo.

¡Mayor que ella! Odiaba, Beth odiaba a toda persona que se dignara a intentar denigrar su edad. ¡Ella no era una niña! ¡Ya no más! era una mujer, con todas las letras, estaba harta que el mundo no fuera capaz de ver que ella ya era mayor y completamente independiente. Se paró de su taburete, roja de la furia, tomó el estuche con su guitarra y miró a su amiga.

—Riley, me voy. Te veré mañana. Y usted, viejo— siseó la menor de los Greene hacia aquel hombre de pocas pulgas— _verde _—agregó con cizaña, notando la pronta rigidez de los hombros del _hombre-con-músculos-pero-sin-tacto—_ espero y tenga todo el herpes del mundo.

Y salió de allí, olvidando la paga, olvidando su trago, ignorando la sonrisa pícara de su amiga y furiosa con el mundo.

* * *

><p>—Cacharro del demonio— maldijo por décima vez pero ya en el estacionamiento del conjunto de departamentos donde vivía con su hermana Maggie.<p>

Su _Dodge_ parecía querer morir cada vez que Beth necesitaba huir de algún lado. No, la palabra huir no era la correcta. Cuando ella necesitaba irse de algún lado, eso le gustaba más. Y esta ocasión, no era la excepción. La menuda rubia golpeó el volante con su bolso, desquitando un poco de su furia y se apeó del carro. Cerró de un portazo que sacudió todo y un poco arrepentida por esto último, sacó su guitarra de los asientos traseros con un poco más de dulzura.

Beth miró el cielo. Estaba despejado en la ciudad de Atlanta pero tantas luces y bocinas hacían extrañar su pueblo natal. Caminó por el pasillo hasta legar a las escaleras que la llevaban al ascensor. Pulsó el piso ocho y dejó que su espalda reposara unos instantes en la pared espejada. Todavía podía sentir la rabia correr por sus venas cuando aquel hombre le había hablado. ¡Burlarse de Rockstar! Y esa canción que era tan perfecta.

Con esos pensamientos merodeando su mente, dejó el ascensor y colocó la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su departamento. Tan distraída venía, que no escuchó ningún gemido, ningún lloriqueo.

—¡Maggie!

—¡Beth!

La mayor de las hermanas Greene se hallaba en una situación –y posición- muy comprometedora en el sillón (¡de su madre!) con su novio, Glenn. Inmediatamente, Beth cerró la puerta violentamente y zapateó cual niña pequeña, furiosa de nuevo.

¡Era la tercera vez en la semana que pasaba lo mismo! Así que sin esperar disculpas (repetidas, vale aclarar), bajó corriendo las escaleras (olvidándose que eran ocho pisos) y se subió a su carro rápidamente, escapándose, huyendo de allí.

La mala suerte, tocando la puerta de Beth Greene una vez más.

…

Unas lágrimas calientes se escaparon de sus ojos aunque ella les ordenaba que se quedaran en sus respectivos lagrimales. La carretera correctamente iluminada y el carro de Beth eran los únicos testigos de la desazón de la rubia.

Las cosas no podían empeorar.

Desde que su madre había muerto hacía ya unos años, Beth se había triplemente apegado a su hermana. Y todo marchaba a la perfección, hasta que la morena Greene conoció al repartidor de pizzas. Beth nunca podría saber si siempre había sido así, ya que cuando Maggie y Glenn formalizaron, la hermana menor aún vivía en la granja. Digamos que las cosas se mostraron tal cual eran, cuando Beth decidió abandonar Mert County y se mudó con Maggie a la ciudad de Atlanta.

Maggie comenzó a cambiar de a poco, hasta casi olvidarse que tenía una hermana. Y Beth la necesitaba, en las presentaciones, en la vida. Así que las discusiones llegaron y las lágrimas de parte de ambas tamibén, pero la mayor de los Greene no cumplió su promesa de cambiar. O de volver a ser la misma de antes.

Beth aún no entendía qué había sucedido pero había decidido que no le prestaría atención, que por fin se mudaría y comenzaría de cero. Sin Maggie y sin Shawn. Aunque le partiera el corazón y aunque la tercer guerra mundial (Greene) se le viniera encima, ella ya no lloraría más por las faltas de respeto de su hermana.

Y acá llegó el momento en donde la frase _"las cosas no podían empeorar" _cobró vida y mutó. Mutó a un desastre mucho mayor que el anterior, destrozando la fuerza de aquellos seres indefensos que les rodea la mala suerte.

El _Dodge_, el cacharro, se detuvo. Y no encendió a la primera, ni a la segunda, ni a la tercera. Y cuando los ojos de Beth estaban más anegados de lágrimas por su bendita suerte, se fijó en que el tanque de gasolina del tablero estaba en rojo. Un rojo tan fuerte como su furia.

—¡Mierda!

* * *

><p>—Ya no llores Bethy—suplicó Riley por décima vez por el teléfono— escucha, estoy yendo a casa para prepararte la cama y un chocolate caliente.<p>

—Yo… ¿por qué a mí? — hipó la rubia sobándose la nariz lastimada a causa del llanto.

—La grúa ya llega, ¡me lo juró! Dijo que llegaría en cualquier momento y que te llevaría a mi casa, ¿sí?

—Creo que ahí la veo— murmuró Beth tratando de tranquilizarse y no hacer más el ridículo— las luces de emergencia se ven.

—¡Perfecto! Ahora te dejo, así puedes hacer el trámite en paz. Te esperaré aquí.

Beth asintió al aire y colgó la llamada. Salió del carro y se limpió las lágrimas. La grúa se detuvo a unos metros y Beth esperó unos minutos. Un hombre con gorra (¿para qué usas gorra de noche?) caminó hacia ella con un andar un poco gracioso.

—Hola, gracias por…— Beth casi se atraganta con su propia lengua al ver a ese hombre frente a ella—¡¿tú, aquí?!

—Sí rubita, agradece que mi turno inició hace media hora— el hombre de la barra le sonrió malignamente y comenzó a tomar los datos de la chapa del carro y demás— entonces, ¿fallo eléctrico?

—Yo… yo…— el brazo de Beth parecía danzar en el aire, avergonzada— _meolvidédecargargasolina._

—¿Qué?

—¡ .gasolina! — gruñó Beth enterrando su rostro entre sus manos, ignorando la risa burlona del hombre.

Beth ahogó un grito y también evitó zapatear contra el suelo, declarando esa noche de verano, como la peor en mucho tiempo.

…

_**HOLA, HOLA.**_

_**¿Y cómo van esos preparativos para las fiestas? DIN DON DAN, DIN DON DAN LINDA NAVIDAAAAAAAD *rompe vidrios***_

_**ES QUE AMO LA NAVIDAD *-* que daría yo para que en estos pagos nevase para estas fechas pero no, estamos cocinándonos, literalmente.**_

_**Entonces…si llegaron hasta acá, es porque están como yo, curando su corazón Bethyl.**_

_**NUNCA, NUNCA PERDONARÉ A KIRKMAN Y CIA HABER ARRUINADO SEMEJANTE OPORTUNIDAD DE PERSONAJE POR FAVORITISMOS AJENOS. Dios, los odio. Pero acá no estamos para eso, sino para HACER INMORTAL A BETH. Que se lo merece, mierda.**_

_**Bueno, espero les haya gustado. No creo que sea muy largo este fic, es más que nada para reírnos un rato y el espíritu navideño. Es mi primer fic AU e intenté ser lo más fiel posible a los personajes, me avisan si ven oOc, sí?**_

_**SE LAS QUIERE Y CAMBIO Y FUERA.**_

_**Kicky.**_


	2. Héroe sin querer

_**Título: Rachas de suerte.**_

_**Capítulo dos: Héroe sin querer.**_

_**Pairing: Daryl/Beth.**_

_**Disclaimer: ya saben, TWD le pertenece a mi ya no segundo gordo favorito: Kirkman. Y a AMC quienes tienen a los peores guionistas. Pero bueno, le sisgue perteneciendo a ellos y yo sólo pido prestados sus personajes para diversión de ustedes y mía. SIN EMBARGO, el fic sí es mío. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**_

_**Advertencias: Es un AU así que perdón por los errores ya que es la primera vez que navego por estos mares. Si hay algún oOc me gustaría que me avisen :D**_

_**Dedicatoria: principalmente a Tamara del grupo de fb bethyl y a Denisse mi hermanita bethyl que he conocido cuando esto recién empezaba. Y a todas aquellas chicas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta locura, agregarla a favs, follow y comentarlo. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Y por si no nos leemos después de esto: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, JOJO! *imagínense a mí con gorrito de papá Noel***_

_**Ahora sí, ¡lean y disfruten!**_

* * *

><p>—Entonces, ¿las casas de los Altos Verdes cerca del Wallmart?<p>

—Sí, ese.

El hombre silbó impresionado y arrancó la grúa. Beth se arrebujó un poco más en su delgado abrigo y se hundió un poco más en el asiento. Miró de reojo al trabajador de seguridad vial que unas horas antes había insultado. Y ahora, como cuento de hadas, él la estaba rescatando. Y a su Dodge, claro está. El hombre abrió la ventanilla y con maniobras casi suicidas, encendió un cigarrillo.

—¡Oye! — casi gritó Beth intentando mantener derecho el volante.

—Si no moriste en ese escenario, menos cuando yo conduzco— medio gruñó él y le dio otra calada.

Beth suspiró rendida cuando su celular sonó en el bolsillo de su bolso, que estaba a los pies del asiento. Se agachó para revolver dentro de él y atender. La llamada entrante era de Maggie. La rubia cerró los ojos y la voz de esa mujer que la ayudó tanto se instaló en su cabeza _"pasos pequeños, para grandes metas"._

—¿Si?

—¡Bethy! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Lo siento tanto!

Beth respiró profundo. Las lágrimas ya habían quedado en el pasado, la impotencia seguía ahí pero ahora se encontraba más serena, más dueña de sí misma así que dijo la GRAN frase.

—No, Maggie. Es suficiente. — y ahí estaba, luego de meses de calvario, lo había dicho.

Silencio. Beth pudo inhalar una vez el olor a cigarrillo. Luego que los minutos pasaran, ese aroma peculiar ya no le desagradaba tanto como al principio.

—¿Qué… quieres decir? — preguntó su hermana con voz estrangulada.

—Me voy del departamento—la menor de los Greene sintió esa pesada mirada clavarse en ella.

—¿Vuelves a la granja?

—¡No, Maggie! Me quedaré aquí, en Atlanta. Veré departamentos, conseguiré otro trabajo, seguiré con mis presentaciones, ¡y me iré lejos de ti y de tu constante sexo! — exclamó Beth provocando una tos de parte de su compañero.

—¿Con quién estás?

—¡No te importa!

—¡Claro que sí, eres mi hermanita!

—¡Pues haberlo pensado antes de haberme abandonado! — colgó la llamada antes de darle tiempo a su hermana de decir cualquier cosa.

La grúa estaba tenuemente iluminada por las luces del tablero pero en completo silencio. Beth pasó sus puños envueltos con las mangas de su suéter por su rostro comenzando a sentirse cansada y apoyó la cabeza en el cristal.

—¿Quieres uno? — preguntó él cortando el silencio.

—No, gracias. Nunca he fumado— susurró Beth enrollando su cabello en sus dedos.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y luego de unos segundos, subió la ventanilla. No sin antes arrojar la cola del cigarrillo aún encendido.

—Eso… eso es malo— dijo Beth de golpe.

El hombre se volteó unos segundos y se llevó el dedo pulgar a los labios. Beth apartó a vista inmediatamente, pero continúo hablando.

—Las colillas encendidas que arrojan los viajantes, producen incendios e inician desastres. Mi padre ha luchado contra eso desde que tengo uso de memoria— y allí estaba. Beth Greene.

Hablaba hasta por los codos porque necesitaba hacerlo. Odiaba el silencio, odiaba poder oír su propia respiración que iba al compás de su corazón galopando, peleando por la vida. Y cuando sus hermanos comenzaron a crecer y su madre a enfermar, empezó a hablar sin parar de cualquier cosa y con cualquiera.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, y Beth entendió que intentaba ignorarla. Seguramente ese asentimiento con la cabeza había sido mero compromiso pero a ella le bastó. Si el gesto que ella recibiera en ese momento no era ninguna disculpa o mentira de Maggie, a la menor de los Greene le bastaba.

La grúa dobló a la izquierda y se adentró al camino que llevaba a la entrada de Altos Verdes. La clásica barra pintada de roja y blanca, señalaba al conductor que debía detenerse. Un puesto de vigilancia y paredes llenas de arbustos escondían al barrio de los ladrones.

Steve, el guardia de los fines de semana, salió de su puesto al ver que una grúa se acercaba hacia ellos. Beth le sonrió de adentro de la grúa y asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla.

—¿Beth? ¿Te sucedió algo? — preguntó el hombre mayor un poco preocupado alumbrando el interior de la grúa con una pequeña linterna de mano.

—A mí no Steve, pero al Dodge sí— respondió la rubia señalando con su pulgar hacia atrás donde su carro estaba bien sujeto— y hoy me quedaré a dormir en lo de Riley, ¿es necesario que la llame para que lo corrobores?

—¡Claro que no! — Rió el hombre— sólo debo tomar los datos del caballero que supongo no se quedará a dormir en lo de Riley— comentó Steve sonriendo y sacando su carpeta y boli—¿Nombre?

Beth se volteó para ver al intimidante hombre un poco sonrojado. La joven ahogó una risilla con el puño de su mano, fingiendo una repentina tos. Por supuesto que se ganó una mala mirada de parte de su acompañante. ¿Acaso ese hombre, quien se dignó a burlarse de sus canciones, de su carro y de su mala suerte, ahora estaba avergonzado por la insinuación de un hombre mayor a si se quedaba a dormir con ella y su mejor amiga? _¡El karma!_ Pensó muy divertida Beth.

—Daryl Dixon— murmuró el hombre hacia Steve.

Dixon. Como aquel doctor de la película que Beth solía ver por televisión y era protagonizada por Jared Leto. El hermosos Jared Leto. Y Beth se encontró intentando descifrar el color de ojos de Daryl en las penumbras de la cabina. Y también se encontró descubierta por él. Rápidamente desvío su mirada a los alumbrados de las casas.

—Okey, pueden pasar. Procura no tardar mucho en salir, hijo, o iré yo a cazarte con mis propias manos.

Beth esta vez no pudo evitar la risilla y saludó con la mano al guardia quien le guiñó el ojo.

—Viejos— murmuró Daryl molesto.

—Oh, cállate— respondió ella y le señaló la derecha— por aquí.

Las calles asfaltadas y los grandes _chalés_ le robaban protagonismo al firmamento. Aunque en opinión de Daryl, no era menos hermoso. Estas casas grandes, lujosas y llamativas no podrían competir nunca con lo que la naturaleza le había dado al hombre. Estas casas eran todo lo contrario que alguna vez Daryl había podido experimentar.

—En aquella casa. Riley está allí.

Y efectivamente, sobre el final de un camino de piedras y luces se hallaba la joven que había acompañado a la rubia anteriormente. De sus manos colgaba un cigarrillo encendido y la pequeña cereza de fuego resaltaba en su pálida piel.

—¡Bethy! —chilló dándole una profunda calada a su cigarrillo y botándolo al suelo, pisándolo en el momento— ¡has llegado! Y mira quien te ha traído, Señor Herpes.

Beth miró a Daryl y le sonrió suavemente. Se apeó de la grúa y calló de un gran salto a la calle. Recogió su guitarra y caminó hacia Riley. Esta le abrazó por los hombros y Beth aspiró el perfume familiar.

—Mañana ve a Seguridad Vial a buscar el carro. Ya tendrá gasolina. Y no, no habrá multa— se apresuró a decir Daryl para irse de allí de una vez por todas— Búscame y haremos el papeleo.

—Oh…— la grúa comenzó a avanzar lentamente cuando Beth alzó los brazos— ¡gracias, Daryl por traerme!

El hombre agitó la mano y se fue de allí, con la grúa y con Dodge detrás.

—Y quién iba a decir que el hombre gruñón del bar iba a ser tu héroe— comentó Riley con ojos risueños y ayudando a Beth con su bolso y su guitarra.

—¡Cállate, Riley!

—¡Pero viste sus brazos!

—¡Y se burló de _Rockstar_!

—¡Y cómo debe besar!

—¡Aiiiiinsh!

Las dos amigas ingresaron al lujoso hogar, siendo recibidas por el perro de la morena. Beth subió las escaleras repentinamente agotada y dejó su guitarra en el rincón predilecto de siempre, al lado del gran ventanal que daba al río artificial. Riley cerró la puerta con sigilo y sin hacer ruido.

La morena le arrojó a la menor de los Greene un pijama que guardaba en su armario exclusivamente para ella y le ofreció el cuarto de baño. Beth rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza, deshaciéndose rápidamente de su remerón y pantys negras. Riley y ella se conocían hacía un par de años y ese pudor que protagonizaban las mujeres ellas no lo tenían. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntas que verse unos segundos en ropa interior no les molestaba.

Un par de minutos después de haberse quitado el maquillaje y demás, ambas amigas estaban totalmente arropadas mirando al techo de madera. Beth podía oler aún el cigarrillo en el aire y no sabía bien si era por Riley o Daryl. Un poco inquieta ante eso, pero contenta de no haber pensado demasiado en Maggie, se volteó y abrazó la almohada.

* * *

><p>Beth bebió de su café comprado en la gasolinera y se sacó las gafas antes de entrar al gran edificio cuadrado y blanco con su cartel en rojo SEGURIDAD VIAL. Algunos conos naranjas apilados en la puerta principal que la rubia debió empujar levemente. Detrás de esta, una pequeña ventana y algunas plantas. También carteles pegados a los lados de las ventanas explicando reglamentos y demás. Beth tocó el timbre cómo rezaba un cartel escrito a mano y esperó unos segundos.<p>

—Hola— dijo Beth luego que la ventanilla se abriera y dejara ver a una mujer un poco más grande que su hermana Maggie extremadamente maquillada.

—Sí— contestó esta despreocupada con su móvil en la mano.

—Eh… vengo a buscar un Dodge que fue remolcado hoy por la madrugada— relató Beth un poco molesta por la poca predisposición a atender bien de parte de la mujer.

—¿La chapa, qué número? — preguntó Carola cómo decía su pequeño cartel prendido del bolsillo de su camisa muy abierta.

Beth le dijo los datos que la recepcionista le pidió masticando goma de mascar exhibiendo todas sus caries. La menuda chica frunció el ceño cuando la mujer se fue de allí buscando a quién había remolcado el carro de Beth. Esperó unos minutos jugando con la etiqueta de su ya vaso vacío de café hasta que por la puerta principal entró Daryl caminando de esa forma tan peculiar.

—Por acá— sólo dijo, ahogando el "buen día" que Beth quiso murmurar.

La menor de los Greene debió casi correr detrás de las grandes zancadas del hombre para alcanzarlo. Pasó por un portón un poco destartalado e ingresó a un depósito rodeado por un edificio rectangular. Este estaba dividido por distintas puertas que escondían oficinas en su interior. Y en el centro de todo, un estacionamiento de grúas y algún que otro auto. Entre ellos, su viejo y adorado Dodge.

—Tiene el tanque en un poco más de reserva, así que deberías ir a la gasolinera primero que todo lo que pienses hacer durante el día— Daryl por fin se detuvo y le entregó las llaves que estaban en su bolsillo— debes firmar esto— sacó una carpeta desde el interior de su carro y se la entregó a la muchacha hoscamente.

La información fue dada tan velozmente que Beth se sintió un poco atontada. Firmó en cada lugar que Daryl le enseñó sobre el capó del carro. Daryl tomó la carpeta cuando ella se lo entregó. Se quedaron allí unos segundos. Beth con el vaso de café y las llaves en sus manos y Daryl con la carpeta entre sus manos.

La rubia pudo responderse lo que su mente inquirió la noche anterior: los ojos de él eran azules, ese azul tormentoso de las tardes de verano en la granja. Ese azul un poco oscuro allí, un poco claro acá. Beth pensó que era uno de los azules más bonitos que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Daryl de repente cortó el contacto y tosió un poco incómodo. Beth se regañó mentalmente y le sonrió débilmente.

—Entonces… ¿salgo por aquí? — cuestionó ella suavemente.

—Ajá— contestó él rascándose el mentón y la barba de un par de días.

Beth se subió al carro y arrojó sobre el asiento del acompañante su bolso. Encendió el motor y sonrió cuando sintió el ronroneo familiar debajo de su cuerpo. Miró hacia afuera donde Daryl le abría el protón de nuevo. Ella aceleró levemente.

—Bueno, muchas gracias— exclamó ella sonriendo y colocándose las gafas— eh, espero no verte más— bromeó Beth—digo, por seguridad vial.

—Claro— respondió él.

—Eh… adiós— dijo y movió finalmente el carro hacia a la calle dejando atrás a su héroe del día.

Y una sonrisa sincera se formó en su rostro al pensar en aquello.

* * *

><p>Beth leía tranquilamente bajo un durazno en el campus de la universidad. Un libro sobre su regazo acerca de psicología educacional y un pastel en su mano, solo eso. Y así era feliz. En un par de años si Dios lo permitía, sería educadora especial; su segundo sueño luego de la música. Estaba en su segundo año universitario y comenzaba a acostumbrarse al ir y venir de la vida de estudiante universitario.<p>

No se percató cuando una sombra se proyectó sobre ella y alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Si Mahoma no va a la montaña…

La rubia levantó su mirada azul para encontrarse con la mirada verdosa de su hermana mayor. Maggie tenía una expresión serena y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Beth respiró hondo y se sacó sus gafas de lectura para descansar un poco.

—Bueno…— murmuró Maggie.

—Bueno…— repitió Beth.

Se miraron por unos segundos. Maggie tenía una disculpa impresa en sus rasgos pero Beth estaba dolida.

—Hablaré entre hoy a la noche y mañana a la mañana con papá- comenzó la hermana menor marcando despreocupadamente la página donde se había quedado con la lectura.

—Bethy, oye…

—No, Maggs. Es lo mejor. Yo me independizaré, tú podrás estar tranquila con Glenn. Yo no viviré más tus desprecios— esto último lo murmuró un poco arrepentida pero sabiendo que guardárselo sería pero.

—Cuando tú tengas novio…

—¡Es un código, Maggie! ¿No lo entiendes? Las hermanas no se dejan de lado, nunca. Ni por un hombre, eso menos que todo, ¿sabes por qué? Porque cuando él te monte el cuerno, tú llorarás sobre MIS hombros.

La rubia reconoció inmediatamente que se había pasado de la raya cuando los ojos de su hermana se abrieron de par en par. Era un punto delicado para ella por una relación anterior y decir eso de Glenn era muy impulsivo. Beth estaba bastante segura que su cuñado nunca haría algo así.

—Tienes razón. Quizá separadas por un tiempo todo vuelva a ser como antes—murmuró finalmente Maggie levantándose del césped.

Beth quiso disculparse. Pero no lo hizo. Así que probando suerte, abrazó levemente a su hermana quien correspondió.

—Esta tarde iré a buscar mis cosas.

—¿Dónde paras? — preguntó Maggie acomodándose su cabello ausentemente.

—En lo de Riley, sus padres…

—No necesitas darme explicaciones, Bethy. Confío en ti.

Y esas palabras casi hicieron añicos la decisión de la hermana menor. Pero se mantuvo firme y asintió con la cabeza. Recogió sus libros en la mochila y ambas hermanas se fueron de allí hacia el estacionamiento. Beth miró a Maggie y esta asintió levemente con la cabeza. Partió hacia la parada de autobuses y Beth se encaminó hacia el Dodge. Abrió las puertas con algo de violencia y tiró sus libros y bolso.

Se sentó y golpeó levemente la cabeza contra el volante, un poco abrumada por la situación. Su teléfono móvil sonó en algún lado y Beth hizo malabares para encontrarlo. Contestó sin ver quién solicitaba hablar con ella.

—¿Beth Greene?

—Sí, ella habla— respondió la rubia sin reconocer la voz.

—Ah, hola. Soy Steve, el barman de Lucky's.

Beth asintió mentalmente y permitió que el chico siguiera hablando.

—Escucha, este sábado nos canceló el artista que habíamos contratado y nosotros nos preguntábamos si…

—¡Claro que sí! Estoy libre— casi chilló. Era la primera vez que un bar le pedía que fuera a cantar por segunda vez.

—Está bien— contestó el joven y Beth pudo oír la sonrisa en su voz— a la misma hora que la otra vez, sólo que en vez de una hora y media, esta vez serán dos, ¿puedes?

—Por supuesto— insistió Beth sonriendo de oreja a oreja— allí estaré.

—Okey, nos veremos entonces.

Cuando colgó la llamada, se permitió chillar todo lo que quiso y casi saltar sobre su asiento. El chico que subía al coche de al lado la miró extrañado al verla tan efusiva.

—¡Me llamaron de vuelta! — le gritó totalmente entusiasmada.

—¡Qué bien!— dijo el muchacho riéndose y subiéndose a su propio carro.

Beth encendió la radio y le subió mucho el volumen. Al parecer la suerte comenzaba a decirle Buenos Días y a sonreírle. Y así de contenta, manejando por las carreteras hacia su cafetería preferida, pensó algo muy fugaz.

Que quizá, sólo quizá, este sábado vería de vuelta a Daryl Dixon. Sólo si era visitante frecuente de Lucky's. Sólo si la suerte quería que Beth lo viera, de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!<strong>_

_**ESTOY MUUUUUUUUUUUY FELIZ :3**_

_**Les confieso que tenía miedo que el fic no gustara, pero la respuesta de ustedes me subió el amor por las nubes. Son muy tiernas y buenas, se hacen querer che.**_

_**También les confieso que este capítulo me costó más. Siento que manejar a estos dos fuera de TWD, en un lugar donde SEGURAMENTE nunca se hubieran conocido me achica las posibilidades de un encuentro. Pero milagrosamente, se me ocurrió una segunda presentación para nuestra rubia preferida ;) **_

_**Hay que ver, si la suerte está de su lado (y que Hunger Games que suena eso eh jajaja) y Daryl va al bar de nuevo ;)**_

_**En primer lugar, Altos Verdes NO EXISTE. Intenté como me ha recomendado mi beta, buscar nombres y localidades verdaderas pero está TODO en inglés y esta humilde escritora, es un queso para el viejo idioma. Así que lo inventé basándome en los barrios privados que conozco jaja cerca del shopping y mi universidad hay un barrio privado que se llama Verdes de Palihue y creo que en Buenos Aires hay uno que se llama Altos Palos de Palermo y ahí salió el "Altos Verdes". Perdón por ser pésima para ponerle nombre a las cosas y/o personas **__** Y para aquel que no haya ido alguna vez a uno de esos barrios, sí, el guardia de seguridad TIENE QUE HACER TODO ESO. Es más, llaman a las casas para pasarte con ellos y todo. Tengo un amigo que vive en uno y fui un par de veces :P Hasta tienen planos y te los muestran para que vos sepas llegar a la casa de quien visitas. **_

_**En segundo lugar; espero que lo de Maggie no suene muy chocante. Si piensan como yo, creo que están de acuerdo a que necesita un golpe muy fuerte la chica. Y la situación me es muy fácil de escribir porque lamentablemente, lo viví con mi hermana mayor (pero qué horror que fue eso) obviamente, no había zombis ni hospitales de por medio :P**_

_**Sé que están medios cortitos los chaps, pero es el inicio. Prometo intentar alargarlos. Así que bueno. No sé cuándo volveré a actualizar porque en teoría rindo un final el 29, pero las fiestas y demás también me tienen ocupada. Así que pido paciencia, y sé que me la darán porque ustedes son las lectoras más hermosas que leí en mi vida :3**_

_**Y también quería comentarles que es muy probable que me haga un blog para hacer recomendaciones de fanfics, y muchas de esas cosas. Ay ya sé, soy una re viciosa pero tenía ganas :P hay muchos fics tremendamente buenos que merecen una pequeña reseña y quería nadar por esos mares :P**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este chap, y gracias siempre por leer y comentar el anterior. Y por leer este :P**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo por allí, recuerden que tengo twitter y podemos chusmear cosas por allí. Mi link está en mi perfil.**_

_**Espero estén bien, y ¡cambio y fuera!**_

_**Kicky **_


End file.
